movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lego Worlds Movie
The Lego Worlds Movie is a 2021 American 3D computer-animated comedy drama adventure film produced by DreamWorks Animation, and released by Universal Pictures. Directed by David Soren from a screenplay by him and Stephany Folsom, the film stars Justin Timberlake, Keke Palmer, Brendan Fraser, Seth Rogen, John C. Reilly, JK Simmons, James Marsden, Joel McHale, Catherine Keener, and Linda Larkin. Randy Newman composed the film's score. The film grossed $1.4 billion worldwide against a budget of $200 million, and overtook Minions as the highest-grossing non-Disney animated film. The Lego Worlds Movie received positive reviews from critics, who praised the animation, musical score, humor, and voice performances, becoming the seventh non-Disney, Pixar, Blue Sky, or Owen Laramore film to win the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. A spinoff, SkullSword, was released on November 10, 2023. A sequel, The Second Lego Worlds Movie, was released on December 21, 2025. PLOT In 2013, Genie Girl, leader of the SuperBuilders, fails to fight Lord Ludicrous, and he plans to launch a weapon to destroy Brick Island, and is affected by a legend called the Statement that if someone made the gold found, save Brick Island, and become a SuperBuilder. Eight years later, a teenager named Matthew Greenberg heads into the city all the way to the skateboard arena. At quitting time, Matthew hears a whoosh. He follows it, but falls into a hole where he finds the gold and touches it, giving him the power of a SuperBuilder. Police Department chief Laura tells him that SuperBuilders are illegal, and he is taken to the execution chamber, until he is rescued by the SuperBuilder he followed, whose name is MetalGirl. Matthew and MetalGirl build a motorcycle to escape. Despite Matthew's protests, MetalGirl flies them into a porthole that leads to the Arctic. MetalGirl is angered by Matthew's personality as a skateboarder and berates him for ruining the Statement. They walk across the mountain climbers' part of the Arctic in disguise and MetalGirl explains that SuperBuilders were free to build until Lord Ludicrous put walls to divide the worlds and made everyone believe that SuperBuilders were illegal and creativity could aggravate life on Brick Island. They meet up with SkullSword, another SuperBuilder, and he shows them his SuperBuilder imagination. Matthew reluctantly agrees to test his training. Suddenly, after a lot of training, Chief Laura and her police team chase them to a Arctic train. She corners them by breaking the bridge, causing the train to skid of the icy track, and they fall into a pit, until Chima hero Laval the lion rescues them. Once they arrive in the SuperBuilder hideout, Matthew sees a lot of SuperBuilders and befriends two dinosaurs, an Ankylosaurus named Manny, and a Tyrannosaurus Rex named Jimmy. Unimpressed with Matthew for being considered an ordinary person, the Superbuilders refuse to fight Lord Ludicrous. Just then, Chief Laura bursts in, starts destroying the hideout and arresting all the SuperBuilders, including Genie Girl. Knowing that they will be killed, Matthew, MetalGirl, Laval, SkullSword, Jimmy, and Manny build a enormous submarine to escape the burning hideout. Unfortunately, the submarine is ultimately destroyed, but the six SuperBuilders survive and Superbuild a huge boat and are safe. After finding life as a SuperBuilder unpredictable and more fun than skateboarding, Matthew later hatches a plan to defeat Lord Ludicrous. They seem to get along with his steps, and the plan starts working. They see Lord Ludicrous with his robot sidekick, Senior and prepare to fight them, until Matthew's mom stops them and tries to convince him to stop, but he refuses. Lord Ludicrous, and Senior lock them up, tie Matthew to a power signature, knocks the gold into the abyss, and betrays Chief Laura and her police force. Matthew pushes himself into the abyss, destroying the termination. Despite thinking Matthew has died, the SuperBuilders sneak into the studio room and MetalGirl rallies the city citizens to battle against Lord Ludicrous's plan and that it will no longer be Doomsday, but will permanently be known as Victory Day. Chief Laura and her police force befriend them, and they all join in the battle. Matthew continues falling and finds himself in the real world. The girl hears Matthew and picks him up. The father sees that she has played with it and scolds his daughter for making a disaster and ruining it as a toy, and he decides to play a game called "Let's Put Everything Back The Way You Found It". Seeing that his daughter has built a battleship and that she has Matthew, the father reminds her that he is a skateboarder and not a hero at all, and threatens to put him away for good. Matthew retrieves the gold, attracting the girl, and she releases both Matthew back into Brick Island. Matthew builds his mech and he fights off the attacking Drones. The Drones try to kill Matthew, but his friends rescue him by intervening. Instead of fighting Ludicrous, Matthew holds a speech where imagination is not a tool to endanger Brick Island, and that he doesn't have to be the bad guy. Touched by this, Ludicrous reveals that his real name is Fred, surrenders himself to Matthew, and puts the gold on the weapon. Matthew reunites with his friends and his mom, and they all have a emotional group hug, happy that they had saved Brick Island. Matthew builds a palace for all SuperBuilders, and he, his mom, and his cat come to live with them, and the father allows the girl's younger sister to play with her. The film ends with all the SuperBuilders signing a cover of "We Are Family", and the camera backing into the view of Brick Island. Cast Justin Timberlake as Matthew Greenberg, a teenage skateboarder who becomes the new leader of the SuperBuilders. Keke Palmer as MetalGirl, a SuperBuilder and Matthew's love interest and best friend. Brendan Fraser as Laval, a Legend of Chima who is also one of the SuperBuilders. Seth Rogen as SkullSword, a pirate made out of bones who is one of the SuperBuilders. John C. Reilly as Manny, an Ankylosaurus who is one of the SuperBuilders and is best friends with Jimmy. JK Simmons as Jimmy, a Tyrannosaurus who is one of the SuperBuilders and is best friends with Manny. James Marsden as Lord Ludicrous, an evil wizard who plans to destroy Brick Island once and for all. His name is revealed to be Fred when he gives up his evil life at the end of the film. Joel McHale as Senior, one of Lord Ludicrous's newly invented Droids. Catherine Keener as Laura, chief of the Police Department. Emily Osment as Miley, a police officer and Laura's partner. Jamie Lee Curtis as Suzy Greenberg, Matthew's mother. Linda Larkin as Genie Girl, the former leader of the SuperBuilders. Trevor Long as Kevin, a firefighter and Marlene's husband. Gwen Stefani as Marlene, a firefighter and Kevin's wife. Scott Menville as Shy forest warrior Joan Cusack as Paleontologist Spencer Treat Clark as Pachycephalosaurus Jennifer Salt as Pteranodon Anna Hutchison as Snow Queen Sam Neill as Werewolf Walt Dohrn as Horse David P. Smith as Pig Jeff Garcia as Chicken Jennifer Aspen as Old Lady Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Betty David Soren as Police Officer 1# Danny Mann as Police Officer 2# Harrison Gilbertson as Police Officer 3# Frank Welker as Matthew's cat Woody Harrelson as the father Scarlett Estevez as the girl Production In 2018, Universal Pictures announced that DreamWorks Animation was making a film based on the Lego toy line. David P. Smith and Walt Dohrn were later announced to be directing the film. Gina Shay produced the film. Smith, David Soren, and Stephany Folsom wrote the script. DreamWorks tested the animation of Lego characters with a little technology used in Warner Bros. Pictures's The Lego Movie franchise. Casting Austin Butler was announced to be voicing Matthew in April 3, 2020, but dropped out six days later, and was replaced by Justin Timberlake. Keke Palmer, Brendan Fraser, Seth Rogen, John C. Reilly, JK Simmons, James Marsden, Joel McHale, Catherine Keener, and Linda Larkin were confirmed to have joined the cast on June 13, 2020. In December 2020, for the role of Matthew's mom, Jenny Slate and Julie Andrews were considered, but those sounded a little too inferior, so they instead chose Jamie Lee Curtis because her voice sounded very mother-like. In July 2021, Emily Osment joined the cast. Music Randy Newman composed the score for the film. Alex Wurman was originally going to compose the score, but Newman was chosen for the score, leaving Wurman in charge of the songs. Box office The film grossed $577 million in the United States and Canada, and $872 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $1.449 billion. It had the highest opening weekend for an animated film, the highest-grossing non-Disney animated film, and DreamWorks Animation's most successful film to date (overtaking Shrek 2). Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a very rare 99% approval rating based on 112 reviews. The consensus reads, "''The Lego Worlds Movie ''is the best animated film based on the Lego toy line". Metacritic, which uses a weigthed average, signed the film a score of 100 out of 100 based on 56 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Category:LEGO Movies Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Universal Pictures